


[Podfic of] Entrance Exam

by Vorvayne



Series: Tails of Zabimaru [Podfic] [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a rather unimpressive entrance exam into Academy, Renji asks a question no one is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entrance Exam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418589) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



> This is my very first uploaded podfic! Huge thank you to Junko for replying to all my flailing happy comments on her (many, many) fantastic stories. This is the first in the series Tails of Zabimaru, which chronicles Renji's unusual progress through the academy, and I hope to record all of them.

Streaming and download link can be found on mediafire here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ylu6rhh4thy4fa1/TOZ+-+Entrance+Exam.mp3

It will soon be hosted on the Audiofic Archive. Please let me know if you can't find a link that works for you.


End file.
